


Red String

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper can see the red string that connects soulmates.





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Uncle's Ricks books/worlds or characters.

The first time Piper saw it she was very confused. She was playing basketball with Clarisse, Chris, and Jason. Ever since her and Jason got together Chris would ask them to play basketball with him and Clarisse. Lacy told Piper that it used to be Clarisse, Chris, Silena, and Charles Beckendorf who played two-on-two. 

Piper and Jason were somehow winning for once. Usually Clarisse and Chris would beat them by an embarrassing amount, but Piper had fun and was glad to be making more friends at camp. Jason was about to pass her the ball when she saw the red string appear on Clarisse and Chris. Piper noticed they were connected. She was out for too long. Her confusion was cut short by the ball hitting her in the head. 

“Piper!” Jason yelled. “You okay?” 

Piper rubbed her head, “Yeah, just got distracted.” 

“Get your head in the game beauty queen!” Clarisse yells her. 

Piper rolls her eyes and picks up the ball.   
-  
Jason asks her about it while he walks her to her cabin, “What happened back there? You had your thinking face on.”

“I have a thinking face?” Piper asks trying to change the topic. 

“Yes, it’s very cute. Now what happened?” He presses.

Piper sighs, “This might sound a little crazy.” 

“I doubt it will be nothing compared to the last few months.”

Piper knew that was probably true. “Well, have you ever heard about how there’s a red string that connects soulmates?” Jace nods his head yes. “I think I saw it.” 

Jace’s eyes widen and he stops walking, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I saw Chris’ hand when he was blocking the ball and then noticed there was a red string. I followed it and noticed it went to Clarisse’s hand. I knew what it was right away.” Piper tells him.

“Wow, I didn’t know children of Venus could do that.” 

Piper hits him lightly, “It’s Aphrodite you Roman and I’m not sure it’s normal.” 

“So, you think only some can? Like charmspeak?” Jason asks.  
“Yeah, I haven’t heard any of my siblings talk about it. Maybe, I should ask Chiron about it.” 

“That might be a good idea. That’s cool though. If you can see soulmates be just looking at people’s fingers.” Jason tells her.

Piper smiles, “That would be pretty cool. I’m going to go see if Chiron’s available.”


End file.
